


The One You Loved Is Gone

by InsomniacCoffee



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Cavendish is mentioned, Coffee, Gen, Maybe Dakavendish if you squint?, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCoffee/pseuds/InsomniacCoffee
Summary: In the first morning without Cavendish, Dakota boiled too much water.





	The One You Loved Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this during work since I remembered reading something about breakups a long time ago, specifically when you end up making too much coffee because you forgot you were alone again. It’s just a subtle and sad realization that you are no longer in a relationship so I figured this fits here. I, unfortunately, don’t know what website I got it from but if anyone knows please let me know!
> 
> Since I’m outta school until September, I want to write something weekly. Not just MML but it’s the easiest thing to write about so there’s that-the song used in this fic is ‘The One You Loved is Gone’ by Myles Kennedy because it really fits this concept-So enjoy more angst!

_And I wonder even now, whatever came of you_

_And I wonder even now, where you are_

_Even though I’m much too proud to ever say it_

_Your ghost still comes around to haunt my heart_

* * *

 

_I used too much water._

That’s the thought Dakota had the first morning without Cavendish.

Despite his lazy nature, Dakota was always an early riser. From the time he could walk and pick up things, he had to wake up extremely early to help around with the family farm. Not that it was really a farm compared to the one's he seen in the current timeline but it was similar enough to be called one. Even though those days were long since past him, the habit of waking up early always remained. 

Instead of sleeping through it, he decided to take advantage of it. He kinda liked the idea of beating nature to it on who wakes up first and for nearly 99% of the time, he beat nature. He liked having those quiet nature when he could hear the birds chirping and small animals slowly wake up from their sleep. Those were the moments he appreciated when he woke up early; it just felt like the animals and him for a small while. 

He developed a routine since they were banished from their own timeline. It was also easy to make a routine but the trouble was to maintain it. He had tried morning routines before but it always ended as quickly as it started due to how much they moved. Now that they were banished, it was easy to develop a routine when he had no future or past to go to anymore. He’d wake up, take a shower, feed the stray cats (whom he named Slash, Danny, and Linda),  heat water in their electric kettle and make breakfast. Cavendish would wake up a while later when the sun rose reasonable enough for him to wake up. By then, Dakota would have breakfast made and tea already prepared for him. 

Earl Grey with a teaspoon of honey. 

Dakota didn’t like tea himself but that still didn’t stop him from preparing it for him anyway. Coffee and tea needed water to be made so it was all the more logical to pour water enough for two cups in a cheap electric kettle they bought because it was the closest to advanced technology they would now get. He quickly learned what type of tea Cavendish liked and how he liked it prepared. His morning routine was in a cup of tea, specifically Earl Grey. 

Dakota woke up with the same routine the morning after Cavendish up and left. It felt like he wasn’t even there when he began his routine. Take a shower, feeding the stray cats, and then prepare breakfast. Some part of him erased the fact Cavendish left due to how normal the routine felt. 

The routine was broken when it became the time Cavendish would come but he didn’t. Breakfast was finished and the water meant for Cavendish was still untouched. And then the foggy memories of last night hit him like he was slapped. 

_He isn’t coming because he left you, Vinnie._

The realization left him breathless. He could feel his heart beat even faster at the fact it happened and all the things wrong that could happen to Cavendish. If he ended up getting killed, he would never know and wouldn’t be able to reach out to him and save him. It was a terrifying nightmare and he couldn’t wake up because it was the reality. He screwed up and Cavendish was finally fed up with him and left. He shouldn’t have been surprised for it was only a matter of time.

If Cavendish left him too, who else would bother staying for him? 

He quickly shook those thoughts off as he realized it was just getting the better of him.  It would be temporary, right? Just Cavendish needing a break from him and then they’ll talk it out and become best friends again. Cavendish would come back. Cavendish will come back. 

He opened the cupboard and found that Cavendish’s mug was gone. Only he remained. His heart began beating just a bit faster. 

He grabbed his mug and quickly closed the cupboard. He quickly went to another cupboard where the tea and coffee were only to find coffee. It felt like Cavendish never lived with him in the first place. 

God, he hated that feeling. 

He grabbed his instant coffee and began preparing it just like he usually would. Three teaspoons and a third of the milk. No sugar. It was bitter compared to early grey but it was just like how he liked it. Now that he was drinking something as bitter as the situation he was stuck in, It felt painfully ironic in a way. 

He ate his breakfast in silence but even he eventually got fed up with it. He found the radio they bought at a thrift store and plugged it in, tuning in to some classic rock station. 

Maybe it was Murphy’s Law or the universe just genuinely wanted to screw with him but  ‘The One You Loved is Gone’ by Myles Kennedy was playing. How painful. 

He left it playing. He should just turn it off or find some other station but he didn’t. He listened to the lyrics as if by some possibility Cavendish had it requested specifically for him. 

_He wiped your memory. Why would he send any kind of message to you?_

His eyes were wet as he quickly realized. His vision was blurry from his tears which he quickly wiped. He had cried enough through the night that he felt like he had no right to cry any longer.

It wasn’t the first time someone left him. All his life, it’s what he’s known. His family, friends, romantic partners, coworkers, and almost anyone who had any relationship towards him. He should be used to it. People up and leave without a word or notice all the time. It was just how life was. 

But it would be the first time he’s noticed someone left because the water met for Cavendish wouldn’t be used by him. 

Water was water and could be reused. He already finished his cup of coffee and the water was still hot. He could use the water to make another cup of coffee. 

But he shouldn’t have to do it at all.  Cavendish should be here, drinking his cup of tea as they made their small talk of what they were planning to do for the day. That water was for him. He shouldn’t use it.

God, he’s so pathetic. Crying and contemplating over a stupid kettle and some unrelated song like a protagonist from a cheesy romance film. 

He looked at the clock and was surprised just at how much time had passed. Even though Block suggested a day off for Dakota once he heard of what happened, Dakota politely declined. What would he do in this now empty apartment other than stare at the half-full kettle and listen to songs that add more insult to injury?

Work would start soon. He would have to do it alone. He began preparing something to make for lunch as he gathered his things for work.

He finished soon enough and left the apartment, half listening to Block’s salesman voice as he prepped him for his task (aka cleaning trash). He would have to get used to this loneliness now.

“...So since it’ll be easy, you can just take the rest of the afternoon off as that’s just what you have to do! Remember Dakota, you are what make P.I.G P.I.G so just keep doing what you always do! Toodles!” Block then ended the call. He always spoke with an air of enthusiasm. Honestly, it felt like half of the time he was trying to sell him something.

He was most likely just trying to sell his importance so he wouldn’t go rogue too.

He called his words bull.

“As if I’m important for some janitor job.” He muttered. He set his things down in the passenger seat of the car instead of the back. God these subtle things would take time to get used to it. He took a sip of the coffee he brought in a to-go cup before starting the engine and beginning the drive to the work location.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, guys for reading! Remember, you're free to request anytime and I most likely will take it!  
> I also am found on [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/ssbc8m8) and now on [Tumblr](https://insomniac-pens.tumblr.com/) I do tend to post my works on Amino first before posting here so the same might be for tumblr! Feel free to send requests, headcanons, anything to feed my angst and fluff filled soul.


End file.
